


Passing Duty

by liraeth_archive



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeth_archive/pseuds/liraeth_archive
Summary: Originally Published: Feb 16, 2002





	Passing Duty

This fanfic was written in 2002 under the penname Aya (Azra) and is being added to AO3 for archiving purposes only.

 

Summary: Pre- LotR. Following his mother's last wishes, Legolas must carry an item of extreme importance to Rivendell. Also goes into the history of the three Elvish Rings of power, and who possesed them, and how. Originally was a one-shot, but turned into a multi-part. Written as a challenge fic for [Orliefic](https://web.archive.org/web/20060511055210/http://www.groups.yahoo.com/group/orliefic). 

 

Chapter One

 

Rivendell was beautiful as always, the tall white spires of the buildings shining brightly in the mid-afternoon sun. Few people were about on that evening, for a warning had come in of Orc and Goblin spottings in the nearby forest. All were on high alert, the guards at the main path to the city had been doubled.

The call went up from the guards as a lone rider was spotted riding towards them. The horse was a dark brown, easily mistakable for black in the bright sunlight, and the rider was cloaked with the hood drawn over his face.   
He reined the horse in as he approached the entrance to the city as he found himself the target of a dozen Elven archers. Their captain stepped forward, his bow drawn and an arrow notched and ready to fire.

“ _Aaye_ , stranger.” He greeted politely. “Who are you that comes to Imladris in such troubled times?”

The rider said nothing for a moment, then answered. His voice was strong and clear, but his accent was one the archers did not recognize. “I am a weary traveler, looking for a place to rest for some time and possibly restock my provisions.” He answered at last.

The guard-captain nodded, recognizing a trace of Elvish in his tone. “I will lead you into the city, and see what the Lord Elrond wishes to be done with you.” He said. “But you must leave your weapons with us, for we will not allow violence in this peaceful haven.”

One pale hand reached into the cloak and pulled out two gold-handled knives with Elvish scripting engraved with silver. These he handed to another archer, who had moved forward to take them. Then he handed them his bow and quiver, though he did not want to part with them.

Now that he was completely unarmed, he was lead down the winding path and into the city of Rivendell.

~*~

 He was lost in thought; his back leaned against a tree in the courtyard. In his hand, he twisted a small ring around his fingers, careful not to actually slip it on. The shiny silver glinted in the dim light of the moon, and the sapphire that was attached to it seemed to almost glow with an inner radiance.

 This ring was the one and only reason his home had been destroyed. It had been but ten years ago when he and the other Elves of the Mirkwood had found themselves the target of a vicious Orc attack. He hadn’t realized until too late that his father’s home, the palace, had been left undefended.

 When Legolas had finally arrived, he’d found three Orcs attacking his mother. These he’d killed easily, but he had been unable to save his mother’s life. As she died, her skin going pale and cold, she’d given him a very important task, which he was now carrying out.

 ‘ _Take the ring from my finger and carry it with all haste to Rivendell. There you will find an Elf-lord by the name of Gil-galad. You must give him this ring. Do not let this ring fall into the hands of the Dark Lord, whatever you do. I love you… my son._ ’ She had said no more, her eyes glazing over as death finally came.

 Yet, with the rebuilding and Orc-hunting that had to be done, he hadn’t been able to complete this task for some time. But he’d always kept it near, where no one would ever know of it. He had kept it strung on a silver chain around his neck, not telling even his father- who had almost died from grief- about it.

 Needless to say, there was a reason he’d kept it secret all these years. This ring wasn’t just any ring. This ring was, at the moment, one of the most sought after items in Middle-earth. This was Vilya, the Ring of Air. And of the three Rings of the Elves, the Dark Lord Sauron had only been able to find the location of this one. And if word of its location got out again, Sauron would be after it with full force.

 The sound of footsteps brought Legolas out of his thoughts and he clenched the ring tightly in a fist before standing. Before him was another elf, a tall warrior with his dark hair streaked grey from age. He was Gil-galad, the Star of Radiance, and the last High King of the Noldor in Middle-earth.

 Legolas bowed slightly in respect as he faced such a powerful Elf-Lord. Rumors of Gil-galad’s victories were well known even in the distant Mirkwood, and meeting him was considered to be a great honor.

 “You wished to see me?” He spoke softly. “I received word that you had something of great importance to speak with me about.”

 Nodding, Legolas explained, “As you are aware, Lord, my mother was murdered by Orcs during an attack on our home. As she was dying, she requested that I take this to you for you to bear.” At this, he held out the Ring of Air.

 Gil-galad took the ring and studied it, before nodding. “It was agreed that if something should happen to your mother, I would be the next bearer. Alas, I am to leave in a few days for Gondor.” He slipped the ring on his finger. “Ere I leave, I shall pass it on to Elrond. And shall I not return, he will be its bearer.”

 He turned and left, leaving Legolas alone once more.

 

 

Chapter Two

 

~What came Before~

 The council was small, just seven of the Eldar had been told of it. Six of them were there now, sitting around a table. They were currently awaiting the arrival of the seventh and final Elf, the Lord Elrond of Imladris. His journey to the meeting place in Lothlorien was the most dangerous, as he was carrying the items of great importance.

 Galadriel had suggested that they meet, and the Golden Woods had seemed the best place to do so. Sauron’s evil had not yet reached this forest, and the magic of the Elves here kept his Eye from piercing into their meeting.

 Beside her sat Cirdan, the Telerin Elf-lord who was the Keeper of the Grey Havens in the Gulf of Lhun. His eyes were half shut with fatigue, as he’d had the longest journey to make and had only just arrived.

Next to him was the only non-elf there. It was one of the Istari, called Mithrandir by the Elves and Gandalf by Men. The other two Istari had not been invited. Curunir, also called Saruman, was not in good favor with Galadriel. Of the third Wizard, Radagast, none knew anything of his whereabouts.

On the opposite side of the table sat Gil-galad. He was the last of the High Kings of the Noldor Elves, and a great warrior. His alliances with the mortal King Elendil were invaluable. He and Elendil had been speaking together of a plan to strike at Sauron before his power grew stronger.

Looking out of place sitting with all of the others was a plain looking Elf in green and grey. Her name was Alca, and she was a Noldorin Elf, one of the eldest of that line. She was the wife of Thranduil, the Lord of the Greenwood the Great, or Mirkwood as it was beginning to be called. Her heritage traced back, mother to daughter, to Miriel, wife of Finwe- the first of the Noldor Elves in Middle-earth.

Last, sitting next to Alca, was one of the most important of all invited, the smith Celebrimbor. He was the creator of the three Rings of Power belonging to the Elves, which were the cause of this council.

 Now that news of Sauron’s betrayal had been heard, the three Rings were in great danger of being seized. Already the nine Rings of Men had been taken and their owners, great kings of Men, had been changed into evil beings called Nazgul. The number of the Dwarfs’ Rings that had been captured was unknown, but reports had it at three. Where the other four were, no one knew.

 But the Elves’ Rings were untouched, and they all knew the Dark Lord wanted them. Before, Elrond had been given charge of them, and he had kept them in Imladris to ensure their safety. But, now that the Dark Forces were growing, they had to be hidden once more.

 All present jumped as the door opened and closed suddenly, disturbing the silence. Six sets of eyes turned to look at the newcomer, then all visibly relaxed as they realized who it was. Elrond Halfelven stood there, carrying under his arm a small box of polished wood.

 This he set in the center of the table before taking the last empty seat beside Galadriel. Then the meeting started.

~

 “And if we separate them, and spread them throughout Middle-earth, then they will be safe.” Celebrimbor concluded. They had been in council for almost two hours now, and had yet reached a decision.

 Alca stood, speaking for the first time. “I agree.” She said. “Sauron will have more difficulty finding the Rings if they are not kept together.” As she spoke, her gaze fell to the wooden box before her. The lid of it had been opened, revealing three rings resting on black velvet.

 The first was Narya, the Ring of Fire. A red stone sat in the middle of it, sparkling in the dim lights of the lamps in the room. Next was Nenya, the Ring of Water. It appeared plain at first, as it was solid white. But this Ring was wrought of mithril and had a single white stone on it. Last was Vilya, the Ring of Air. It was the most powerful of the three, and was made of gold with a blue sapphire in it.

 Gandalf rose to speak. “If we are to divide the Rings, then the question that remains is to whom each one will go. Where will they be safest? And to where would Sauron not think of looking?” He sat back down, having said what he needed to.

 For a moment no one spoke, the Galadriel rose. “I will bear one of these Rings.” She said. “It will be safe here in the woods of Lorien.”

 No one else made any movement to speak for a while, the consequences of being a bearer of a Ring weighing on their minds. Then Cirdan spoke up. “I will take one as well.” He said at last.

 Alca sighed and rose. “Though I know it is dangerous, I will take the third with me.” She said. “Yet, if something happens to me- or to any of the Ring-bearers- we should know who is to take them next.”

 It was an easy decision that should any harm befall the bearers of the Three, the other members of the Council would be prepared to take them. And so it was that Alca found herself returning to home to her husband and her son, Legolas, with the Ring Vilya on her finger. Gil-galad had been named the next bearer should any harm befall her.

 So she returned, and kept Vilya safe until her death.   
  

 

Chapter Three

 

Smoke was billowing from three buildings and one had already completely gone up in flames by the time Legolas arrived back in the village. He’d been out in the forest when word of the attack had reached him, and had rushed back to the village with haste. The message hadn’t said what was attacking, so when the young prince spotted the fighting he was shocked. Somehow, hundreds of Orcs and a few Goblins had managed to take the village by surprise; though how the scouts did not catch them Legolas was left wondering.

 As he stepped out into the clearing, an arrow shot at him. He dodged by reflex alone, the arrow barely missing his head. As it was, he got a nasty scratch across one cheek. Narrowing his eyes in anger- no Orc injured him and lived- he drew an arrow and notched it to the bow. Smoothly, he lifted the bow, drew the arrow to his bleeding cheek, and fired. It hit the Orc in the throat.

 Now the battle was really on. In a matter of minutes, his quiver was empty and he’d tossed it to the ground. His bow he’d slung over his shoulders in its place, and he had drawn his two knives.

 The knives had been a gift from his father, Thranduil, at his five-hundredth birthday. They were Elvish work, with gold handles and bright silver blades that would never grow dull.

 “The palace is under attack!”

 The call came quite unexpectedly as Legolas found himself facing three Orcs by himself. But when he heard the cry, the Orcs were forgotten and he turned and dashed off towards the largest structure in the village.

 The gate had been utterly destroyed, reduced to a pile of junk metal. A trail of destruction led through the main doors and throughout the palace rooms. It was in one of these rooms that he found a small group of Goblins. All of them carried a long sword and were fighting fiercely with a two other Elves while a third elf lay wounded on the ground behind them.

 Legolas recognized the Elves immediately. The two that were still standing were his cousins, both of them older than he. As he looked at the third elf, however, his heart stopped and he almost screamed out.

 There on the ground, covered in her own blood, was his mother, Alca. She had a wound in her side, the knife’s handle still embedded deep in her body. Her skin had turned deathly white and her breathing was shallow and harsh.

 His attention was brought away as one of his cousins fell. The other cousin was now left with three Goblins to face. He had yet to notice Legolas as his attention was totally focused on the fight.

 His short-sword whipped out and struck one of the foul creatures in the neck. He yanked it out as the Goblin crumpled to the ground and turned to face the other two. He pulled up short, however, as he saw two red-stained blades coming out the front of their throats.

 Both of the creatures fell to the ground, dead. It was then that Legolas’ cousin noticed him. He glanced at the two fallen elves and nodded to the blond archer. “You’ll take care of both of them?” He asked. “My brother will not make it if he doesn’t get help soon, yet I must return to the battle as my father is still out there.”

 The young prince nodded and moved towards the injured, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his green eyes meeting the grey of his cousin.

 “I am sorry we came too late.” He said softly. “We were unable to save the Lady Alca.”

 Legolas nodded in understanding and gestured for the older Elf to go. Then he turned to his other cousin. He only had one wound that was serious, a cut across his chest. But it was the bruise on his forehead that had caused him to fall unconscious. He’d been struck by one of the Goblins, but he would survive. Knowing this, he rose and rushed to his mother’s side.

 She opened her eyes a little as he reached to remove the knife from her side and rested a hand on his to stop him. “Leave it.” Her voice was soft and difficult to hear. “Please, Legolas, you must…” She cut off as a spasm of pain went through her body, leaving her breathless.

 “Mother, you must not speak.” Legolas looked around the room in search of something to close the wound. “Just rest, the healers will be here soon.”

 Alca shook her head. “No, you must listen.” She took a slow, shuddering breath before continuing. “There is something you must do for me, once I’m gone. Promise me you will.”

He nodded. “Anything, mother.”

“Take the ring from my finger and carry it with all haste to Rivendell. There you will find an Elf-lord by the name of Gil-galad. You must give him this ring. Do not let this ring fall into the hands of the Dark Lord, whatever you do.” She paused, another spasm of pain ripping through her body. Her eyes grew distant and her breathing slowed. “ I love you… my son.” It came out as a whisper, then her chest dropped and didn’t rise again.

Legolas took a deep breath, forcing away the tears that threatened to fall. His mother and him had never been very close, but now that she was gone it was like another part of him was gone too. A blue glint caught his eye and he looked down at his mother’s hand.

There, like she had said, was a ring. It was golden, with a blue sapphire on it. He frowned, trying to place where he’d seen the ring before. Then his eyes widened as he realized exactly what it was.

Gently, he lifted her hand and took the Ring from her finger. He slipped it in a pocket and rose. “Namarie, mother.” He whispered.

Behind him, he could hear the healers coming in. They went to work immediately, reviving his still unconscious cousin. But he turned from them before they could ask questions. He knew why the Mirkwood had been attacked. It was for the very thing he now had in his pocket.

And he made a silent vow as he watched the healers lift his mother’s lifeless body from the ground.

‘I will avenge you at all costs.’ He swore. ‘I will do everything in my power to see that this Ring is safe and that Sauron falls.’ 


End file.
